Son in Law
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: Her mother wants Ginny to marry a man who'll be a great son-in-law...but who could it be? Oneshot


**First ever try at a Ginny/Harry. You likey?**

Ginny tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear while she watched the sun fall behind the hills. Its rays reflected on her face, giving it a shadow of orange. She smiled as stars started to appear overhead. It was beautiful at night with small dots of light sparkling above. She enjoyed the solitude of the night but longed for someone to stand beside her.

Lately her mother was pressuring her about boys. Ginny was growing older and her fifth year was coming up. Her mother wanted her to marry a strong, worthy man who would become her son-in-law. It would be Mrs. Weasley's only son-in-law and she didn't want Ginny to wed a creep or drunk. Ginny was too proud of herself to marry a man who would treat her badly, but that didn't make it easier to find a good person.

She heard soft footsteps behind her and turned her head to see Harry walking up to her. He gave her a small smile to which she returned. Ever since her brother Ron became friends with The Boy Who Lived Ginny was heavily infatuated with Harry. First it was because he was Harry Potter, the one who survived the Killing Curse from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But soon it became less a celebrity crush and more of a real love. Harry was sweet and nice; he never boasted about how great he was; he tried to help others. She loved how great a boy he was and she couldn't help but wish he was hers.

"Hey," he greeted, stopping beside her.

"Hi," she said. Harry looked up at the twinkling stars and they reflected in his green eyes. Ginny looked up too, though she glanced at him once in awhile. It was quiet except for the soft croaking of frogs and blowing wind. It was pleasant to have company on such a serene summer night.

"What're you doing out here?" asked Harry. Ginny broke from the trance the stars gave her and saw he was staring at her. She shrugged.

"It's just so nice at night," she explained, "Good time to think." Harry nodded, still gazing at her through his spectacles.

"Think about what?" he asked, plopping down on the grass. Ginny gently descended to sit next to him, the dewy grass tickling her bare legs.

"Well, Mum wants me to get a boyfriend," said Ginny, "You know, just someone who's nice and likes me. She wants a good son-in-law since she's only getting one." She laughed softly as did Harry. She treasured his laugh and the glittering within his irises as he did so.

"So, any candidates?" asked Harry. Ginny stopped chuckling, slightly surprised at his question, but merely shrugged once more. Harry pursed his lips as he was pondering something. "No one?" he asked.

"No one really jumps to mind." said Ginny, though there _was_ someone who did…but she'd never tell him who.

"What 'bout…Neville Longbottom?" asked Harry.

"Neville?" questioned Ginny, not sure she heard him right, "Well, he's nice and all, but not really my type." Harry tilted his head in thought.

"Malfoy?" teased Harry. Ginny gasped and punched him lightly in the shoulder. He held a hand to it while smiling in a mocking way.

"Harry, it's so nice right now," said Ginny, "Please don't ruin it by making me kill you." Harry chuckled as he crawled away, pretending to be afraid. Ginny followed him, laughing, and laid beside him in the grass. He placed his hands behind his head and gazed into her brown eyes.

"Well, what kind of guy does your mum want?" he asked. Ginny looked down and remembered her mother's words.

"She wants a man who'll care for me," she explained, "One who loves my good points and bad, isn't conceited, loves fun, doesn't fear anything…she's always saying he has to be perfect. The perfect son-in-law."

"She give any names?" asked Harry. Ginny didn't recall her mother saying any boy specifically but she always knew Mrs. Weasley's motherly affection for Harry Potter. Once at 12 Grimmauld Place she and Sirius had been arguing over Harry:

"_He's not your son!" Sirius had said._

"_He's as good as!" Mrs. Weasley had replied._

"Not directly…" whispered Ginny. Harry retracted a hand from the back of his unkempt black hair and stroked Ginny's. He had no smile yet no frown; just a stiff mouth in a line. He traced the freckles along her cheek and she caressed his fingers with her own. He scooted closer towards her until their faces were but an inch apart. Then he closed the gap.

Mrs. Weasley sighed happily as she peered at her daughter through the curtain. _Thank Merlin the girl finally got the message! _she thought.

"What have you been staring at, Mum?" asked Ron as he gobbled down another helping of mashed potatoes. Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley were curious too.

"Nothing, Ronald, nothing." she responded.

Harry moved back from Ginny, still no expression on his face. His hand still on Ginny's cheek, he said "Ginny, I—"

"When's the wedding?" interrupted Ginny teasingly. Harry finally grinned and kissed her lips once more.

"Soon, Ginny, soon," he said, and they looked back up at the gleaming night sky.

**Do you all like it? Or should I stick to other ships?**


End file.
